


Only a fool would argue before dinner

by elletromil



Series: Only a fool [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, ace!eggsy, even if it is not really shown in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Eggsy finally tells Michelle about his new relationship with Harry.





	Only a fool would argue before dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thisbirdhadflown's prompt on tumblr about Eggsy and Harry finally disclosing their relationship to Michelle. It had been a long time since I wrote in this verse but oh, how awesome it was to revisit this again :)

Michelle isn’t blind, nor is she deaf. Both of which she would have to be not to have realised that her son is more than just friends with Harry Hart.

She doesn’t dislike the man now that she’s given him a chance and accepted that much like her, he is far from being perfect. But that doesn’t stop her from being wary of their relationship. She kept those doubts to herself so far, partly because not only Eggsy hasn’t told her yet that there is more than friendship between them now and partly because she has never seen him more happy before.

She worries, but Eggsy is no longer a child. He can make his own choices and as long as he doesn’t talk to her about it, it’s not her place to say anything as long as Harry doesn’t do anything that warrant her to intervene.

But tonight is different.

Tonight before Harry is dragged away by Daisy so she could show him her drawings before dinner, she cannot pretend she hasn’t seen how Eggsy seems oh so reluctant to let go of Harry’s hand, only relenting when Harry draws close enough to press a quick kiss on his temple.

And if Harry is whisked away too soon by Daisy for Michelle to see his expression, Eggsy at least has the decency to look slightly sheepish, even if he cannot really fight off his somewhat dreamy smile.

“There’s something I need to tell you…”

She snorts, but Eggsy doesn’t bristle, must sense that she is more amused than anything right now.

“You can help me set the table while you tell me.”

He follows her lead without protest and for a moment they work quietly, their silence only broken by Daisy’s excited babble in the living room.

“Me and Harry we’re together now,” it’s said in a rush, Eggsy’s eyes fixed on the ustensils he keeps fussing about.

“Alright.”

Her answer makes him finally look at her, something like surprise and confusion warring on his face.

“That’s it? Just… ‘alright’? You’re not saying anything else?”

She starts shrugging, but her son deserves more than vagueness.

“Well, it’s not exactly surprising, you’ve been more or less living with him for months now. I would have to be pretty stupid not to have realised what was your real relationship.”

“Actually, it’s very recent… That we’re… Boyfriends.” Eggsy makes a face at his own choice of word and that’s what convince Michelle that he’s not lying, if only because he’s not figure out how to call what they are yet. “Partners?” It’s a bit hesitant, but it must sound better to Eggsy’s ears because he nods and repeats it once more. “Yeah, we’re partners.”

He looks so happy that Michelle feels like a right monster for what she is about to do, but she’s his mother. She might have no right to decide for him, but it’s her job to share her concerns with him.

“I said ‘alright’ because I am sure that, recent or not, you’ve already thought of every reasons why this wouldn’t be a good idea. And while I would like to go over them with you one day soon, I don’t think doing so right before dinner would be a good idea, do you?”

She won’t be looking for an argument and she’s sure he won’t be either, but he’s strong-headed and now that Dean’s is no longer there to slap her into submission, she finds out that he might have gotten that trait from herself rather than from Lee. If the subject is dear to them both, she knows they will clash on some points before they’re done.

She curses inwardly when she notices Eggsy has lost his smile and she steps around the table to hug him close. He lets her wrap him into her arms and hides his head into the crook of her neck, reminding her that while he might be all grown-up, he’ll always be her little boy.

“I’m happy for you Eggsy, but allow me to be concerned too. I’m not saying I disapprove or anything, and I’m sure you’ll put my worries to rest. But now’s not the time. Let’s just focus about having a nice dinner… Though I might grill my new son-in-law a bit.”

“Mum,” it’s more a groan then anything, but there is laughter in his voice and she presses a kiss against his forehead before letting go.

“Hey, gotta have my fun somewhere,” she sticks her tongue out at him, delighting in his mock-affronted look. “Come on, go fetch your sister and that man of yours, I’ll go take the roast out before I burn down the house.”

She already turns when she feels Eggsy stepping close to her and gently taking her in his arms and she leans against him for a moment.

“I love you mum.”

“I love you too Eggsy.” She stays there for a moment more, simply breathing with her son, sharing in his quiet happiness, before she pushes him away. “But I really wasn’t kidding about the burning house if I don’t get to the oven soon.”

She turns him back firmly in the direction of the living room, before going to the kitchen, snorting when she hears Daisy starts to scream in delight. The roast might saved, but she’ll probably have to go fetch all her little family herself if she doesn’t want to eat cold.


End file.
